


The Art of Listening

by Misanagi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Atobe and Kabaji met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Listening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimal00](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hexadecimal00).



Atobe could be only eight but he felt like he had already discovered all the important facts about the world. Others, like his teachers, seemed to doubt it, but they were wrong. "They just have a lower comprehension rate," Atobe explained to the girl coloring beside him.

"I made a pretty flower," the girl said, holding her drawing up for Atobe's inspection.

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Flowers don't have different colored petals. You should have used only one color." He walked away leaving the girl to tear up alone. It wasn't fair that someone as brilliant and gifted as Atobe Keigo had to share a classroom with simpleminded children. And this was supposed to be the best school in the country? Atobe shuddered just thinking about what others schools were like.

The only free seat was in the back, next to the new kid. He was big, and looked older than the rest, but the teachers had assured the kids that Kabaji was their age. Atobe took the seat and sighed dramatically. "I'm too grand for this classroom!"

The freckled kid on the other side looked at Atobe as if he had just spoken in a foreign language. Ignorant.

"Usu."

Atobe turned his back on the freckled kid and focused his attention on Kabaji. "The teachers say making everyone feel equal is important, but lowering me to their level is nothing but an insult."

"Usu."

Thrilled to finally have someone willing to listen to his very sound complains, Atobe continued, "Instead of encouraging people like me to advance, they insist of mixing me with simpletons who can't even spell their own name correctly. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"I'm playing tennis after school, Kabaji. You are coming with me." Atobe flipped his hair back. "It's a great honor to be in my company. You should be grateful."

"Usu."

Atobe relaxed back on his seat and kept talking, confident that Kabaji would listen and agree.


End file.
